No Regrets, Just Love
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are definitely into each other, but while playing an innocent icebreaker, Blaine learns something crucial about Kurt's past. Kurt will soon learn that Blaine has some secrets of his own. Warning: Klaine slash.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Title: "No Regrets, Just Love"  
><span>Chapter<span>: One: "Introduction"  
><span>Author<span>: StJimmyHasSinned

A/N: _I'm really disappointed in myself for coming up with this idea…But hey, I just got grounded for the first time since like middle school, so I'll have a lot more time on my hands to write. This was one of those in-the-shower thoughts that somehow just happen. To make a long story short- I only started watching Glee at the beginning of season two, so I had to go back and watch season one to make up for everything I missed. The only problem: I got bored with season one and stopped watching, so there's this huge chunk of the first season I never watched. But since Kurt is my favorite character and I heard about this episode where he pretended to be straight, I had to go watch it immediately! And this idea was then born…_

_Also, this plot is sort of a mixture of both seasons. It's about two years after Kurt pretends to be straight…around the same time he first meets Blaine._

Warnings: _Slash- so if you don't like it, don't read/review. Pregnancy- not that that's bad, but I'm being safe here. And if the thought filling most of your minds right now is "Mpreg?" you're wrong, sorry! (But there will be a bit of sexual content, considering there's a pregnancy involved.)_

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own _Glee _or any of the characters. I am, in no way, making a profit from this; it's all for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

><p>"Your turn…Now what?" Kurt asked nervously. This meeting with his boyfriend-to-be was turning more into an interrogation than a friendly conversation. Although, he had to admit, the breadsticks were more than satisfying.<p>

The older, slightly shorter boy across the table thought to himself for a minute. "Tell me…a secret."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And by that you mean…?" he begun, waiting for a response. This _thing_, this conversation-like ice-breaker which was really just asking and answering questions back and forth, was starting to overwhelm Kurt. But he didn't complain, because deep down he liked the thrill of it all.

"Okay, well…Don't tell me some _deep, dark secret_," Blaine started. "Tell me something more along the lines of…interesting. Tell me something that a lot of people know about you, yet something you wouldn't usually jump up to tell someone you're looking to have a relationship with."

Kurt took a moment to take all that in. He raised his head in thought, and after a few moments, came up with something he could share with the curly-haired boy. He shed a smile as he spoke, "I came up with the perfect thing."

Blaine too let out a satisfied smirked at that.

"The problem…I'm not really sure I want to share it with you."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, the smile suddenly fading away as quickly as it came. "The problem is…?"

"Well, I think it just might be too personal…too blunt. Or maybe it's just the fact that yes, I _do_ plan on making you my boyfriend sooner or later, and being this straightforward might ruin that."

Blaine wouldn't admit it, but he was taken aback by Kurt's boldness. "_Okay_, well, I'll share something with you as well. Just…no judging please?"

Kurt chuckled. "You have my word. Trust me; I'm in _no_ place to judge."

"Good, because neither am I. Anyway, I…suffer from depression."

Kurt was actually shocked by Blaine's confession, but appreciated that Blaine trusted him enough to tell him that…And he decided that he should do the same. _Gulp_. "I…um…I'm sort of…a parent…"

It was evident that Blaine was stunned, but he didn't make it look _too_ eyes-out-of-socket shocked, afraid of seeming judge-y…afraid of making Kurt regret telling him…afraid of fucking everything up. "You…You are? You're like…a…biological parent?" he asked.

Kurt sighed. "Yes. I have a year-old girl named Bella, and even though I screwed up big time…I _am_ pro-life…I just couldn't…even though I'm gay…I…I-"

"Kurt…Kurt…It's okay…It's fine," Blaine assured him, which he knew he had to or Kurt surely would have kept rambling about nonsense.

Kurt tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths. Oh, how could he have embarrassed himself so badly in front of Blaine?

"I know it's your turn but, mind if I ask another question?"

The younger boy sighed and replied, "Go for it" without even bothering to look up. Kurt felt dirty. He felt like absolute dirt.

"Who's the mother?"

Another sigh from Kurt. "This is going to make it sound even worse…"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt…look up, please."

Kurt did as he was told, locking eyes with Blaine Anderson- this boy who was interested in have a relationship with him. A real, legitimate relationship with Kurt Hummel. Kurt was convinced this guy would never come. And here he was, sitting right before him, taking him on a pre-relationship date to Breadsticks.

But now that's all over, thanks to this one stupid confession.

"You don't _need_ to tell me who the mother is. You don't need to tell me anything you're not comfortable with. But we already agreed not to judge, so don't feel embarrassed to say anything."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at that. This boy was just…_perfect_ in every way, far more than himself. "She's this dumb, ditzy, blonde, popular cheerleader."

Blaine nodded his head slowly. "And I'm guessing this happened before you knew you were gay, or before you came out…?"

Kurt laughed lightly once again. "Oh, no, I knew perfectly well I was gay, and so did everyone else. Even though my dad was fine with this, I started to get paranoid that he really wasn't. So, I put on these ridiculous clothes and acted more masculine than usual, hoping to trick myself and the school that I was, indeed, straight. Then this cheerleader from glee club, who never talked to me once before, asked if I wanted to hook up…" He paused. "I think you can piece it together from there."

Yes, Blaine could easily figure out the rest of the story, but he was interested in what Kurt was saying. "Then what?"

"Then after we did the deed, which I didn't enjoy one bit, I talked with my dad about everything. He assured me that I shouldn't worry about anything, so I went back to my normal self. Everything was normal once again, or so I thought…"

"Did you use protection?"

"Well, the school slut got impregnated by a gay guy who knows nothing about anything intimate. What do you think?"

"Okay, moving on…" Blaine said. "Ask a new question- it's your turn."

Their conversation continued, but Kurt still couldn't help but have a bad feeling in his gut about what had just gone down. Kurt really liked Blaine, but would Blaine return the feelings about their deep conversation? Kurt tried to seem bold, to impress his potential boyfriend, but now all his insecurities just came out. How did Blaine feel about him now?

* * *

><p>AN: _Reviews make the world go 'round! Hope you're enjoying so far. Expect chapter two shortly. _:D


	2. Chapter 2: True Colors

Title: "No Regrets, Just Love"  
><span>Chapter<span>: Two: "True Colors"  
><span>Author<span>: StJimmyHasSinned

A/N: _I'm so happy that people are reading and actually enjoying this fic! I know there's only been one chapter so far, but this will definitely get better. I promise. Before you read this chapter understand that this is a little AU – I'm making it as if Kurt never went to Dalton. After he spied on the Warblers and watched Teenage Dream, Blaine and he started talking and became friends like that. Now they're both into each other and trying to start a relationship, but there are still some uncovered secrets._

Thanks to the reviewers:

_Lizsername: Once I read your review I went to Twitter immediately to make fun of you for it – Yes, I _can_ go deeper into Blaine! :D Haha thanks for the review._

_AliceKatie: Thanks Kaitlyn! (I just used your pen-name _and_ real name, so I hope you're not mad like that one person. =P)_

_.: Thanks for the review! :) I actually feel like Kurt wouldn't have had condoms with him because of how little he knows (or knew) about sex and/or protection._

_genny: Awe thank you for the review! Hope you like this chapter. :)_

_The disclaimer stands the same as the previous chapter._

_One quick warning: I'm not trying to shove my opinions on abortion on you, but Blaine and Kurt have a debate about it in the end of the chapter. If you want to know how I actually feel about it personally, I would take Kurt's side, but I can also agree with Blaine in a sense._

* * *

><p>Kurt sat through Glee rehearsal quite impatiently the following Friday afternoon, anxious for his next date with Blaine. His paranoia distracted him from Mister Schue's lesson, wondering if Blaine changed his feelings towards Kurt now that he knew of Kurt's past. <em>He would have found out eventually<em>, Kurt thought to himself. Desperate to get through another Rachel Berry lecture as she took Will's spot on the floor, Kurt pulled his cell phone out from his pocket.

Kurt honestly didn't mind Rachel as much as some of the other Glee members. He actually enjoyed her company most of the time. They actually served as good friends- _best_ friends- when they shared morning coffee runs and sleepovers with Mercedes. After said sleepovers, Finn would usually bug his step brother for any single detail. But, being the loyal friend he was, Kurt always kept his mouth shut to Finn about weather Rachel did or did not say anything worth repeating.

But that's _most_ of the time. When did Kurt get those feelings of annoyance towards Rachel? -During Glee Club. During Glee Club Kurt could most certainly do without Rachel's stuck-up comments and interference. Therefore, while the soprano lectured about the importance of good choreography in a number, Kurt made it a priority to zone her voice out completely.

He sent Blaine a text message reading: "_Still up for our coffee date?_"

Within two minutes a new message appeared on Kurt's screen: "_Wouldn't miss it for anything. ;)_"

Kurt replied as quickly as possible: "_Good. :) Once Rachel's done trying to do Mr. Schue's job I should be outta here._"

As he waited for a reply Kurt looked around the room. He saw Santana roll her eyes at whatever Rachel's comment might have been. He saw Sam trying to stay awake. He saw Finn staring at his girlfriend with a sloppy smile as she went on about whatever. He then made eye-contact with Brittany, who had that face on- the face that meant either she had something important to say or that she didn't know what to say.

As Rachel's speech finally came to an end, all of New Directions got up at once and started to leave, except for Sam who might have actually fallen asleep. Will was about to say his normal parting words, but was cut off by Quinn. "Wow, Kurt," she started, looking over the boy's shoulder. "Maybe you should stop texting your boyfriend and start paying attention to Rachel when she talks…"

Kurt knew very well that Quinn's comment had nothing to do with Rachel- weather she was right or wrong about what she was talking about, everyone knew Quinn could care less. Although the pair never talked much, and Quinn would usually make fun of Kurt before she joined Glee Club, she had a special grudge against him ever since he got Brittany pregnant. _"And then he just went back to being gay after you two hooked up,"_ she would often say to Brittany about him behind his back.

Kurt turned to face Brittany, refusing to let Quinn have the last word. "Well, you're not one to talk Quinn, considering your boyfriend slept through the whole lecture." Kurt motioned towards a waking up Sam.

As soon as Quinn left Kurt for Sam, Brittany walked up to him. "Hey Kurt, I need you to watch Bella after school today."

"But, it's your day, remember?" Kurt asked, worrying about his coffee date with Blaine.

"Yeah, but Ms. Sylvester called an emergency Cheerios practice after school so I can't pick her up from day care."

Kurt tried to look sincere. He knew he needed to stop worrying about himself and focus on his child and Brittany. "Okay, I'll do it…"

"Which mean that _I'll_ do it," Finn cut in. "Kurt, you really need to get your license soon."

Brittany smiled. "Thanks Kurt. I'll call you when I can pick her up." She then ran up to Quinn and Santana to rush to Cheerios practice with them.

Kurt took his spot in the passenger's seat of Finn's car as they headed to pick Bella up.

"Finn, thank you so much for helping me out with this."

Finn chuckled. "You're just lucky the day care is on the way home."

"No, really. You've done nothing but support me."

The older boy grinned without taking his eyes off the road.

Kurt then took out his cell phone, deciding it would be easier to call Blaine than to text him.

The phone rang in Kurt's ear a few times before a "Hello?" was heard.

"Hey Blaine, do you think we could meet at my house rather than the coffee shop?"

Finn glanced down suspiciously at Kurt.

To Kurt's approval, Blaine answered, "Sure, why not? But may I ask why?"

"Well…I have to watch Bella…my daughter."

"Um…wow…okay Kurt. I can't wait to see you." Blaine had no doubt in his mind that he was excited to see Kurt's daughter, but he also couldn't help but feel nervous. But why? This baby can't judge, or say rude things, so why was he so nervous?

Seeing that Blaine was already at the coffee shop when Kurt called, he decided to surprise Kurt at his house with his favorite coffee. After all, Kurt had been under a lot of stress with this baby, and Blaine needed to do everything he could to be the best future boyfriend.

He stood at the Hummel-Hudson doorstop with two coffees when Burt answered the door. "Hi Mr. Hummel, is Kurt home yet?"

Burt gave him a blank look. "Just got home, come in Blaine." As Blaine was welcomed in, the door closing behind him, Finn and Kurt sat on the couch staring down at the baby girl in Kurt's arms.

Kurt looked up and noticed the coffees right away. "Awe, you got them anyway?" Kurt asked, motioning the older boy to take a seat next to him.

"Well, I was already there when you called me with the changed plans."

Kurt smiled. "I'm sorry for the short notice. You didn't need to do that."

"But I…wanted to." Blaine set his coffee down on a coaster. "Now let me hold the kid so you can drink up."

Kurt laughed and handed Bella to Blaine in exchange for his drink. He sipped with a satisfied face. "You put in the perfect amount of sugar."

"What can I say?" Blaine looked into Bella's eyes for the first time, and immediately said, "She has your eyes."

"Oh?"

"I know those eyes anywhere, considering I spend most of our dates looking into yours."

Kurt blushed. "Finn? Can you go get Bella's teddy upstairs?"

Finn only nodded and advanced up the stairs.

"Blaine, I hope your feelings for me haven't changed now that you know I have a baby. I've been paranoid about this all week. I just want you to know that if we date none of my baby drama with turn into your responsibility." Kurt, seeing that Bella was squirming all around Blaine, took her from Blaine to let her crawl around an empty space on the rug.

"Oh, don't worry about that Kurt. I know you're not that type of person; and besides, I'm already falling in love with Bella."

Finn jolted down the stairs and gently knelt down to give Bella her bear.

The baby reacted kindly to the stuffed animal, squeezing it in her arms.

"I'll be back later- going to Quinn's," Finn said, heading to the door.

Kurt spoke up. "You mean _Rachel's_?"

"Y-yeah…That's what I meant. Thanks Kurt."

As Finn rushed to his car, Blaine asked, "He's cheating on his girlfriend?"

"I actually doubt it this time. He's probably just thinking of the other girl."

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine spoke up suddenly. "I actually really appreciate you keeping the baby.

"Pro-life?"

"Yupp."

"So am I." Kurt smiled.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and thought for a moment. "I know there are always problems along the way when a girl in high school gets pregnant, especially when the dad's gay, but look at her." Kurt stopped to admire his child. "How could I live with myself if I killed her? She was obviously given the chance to live for a reason."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's kind words.

"Why are you?"

Blaine looked as if he didn't know what to say. "Oh…same reason as you…"

Kurt seemed a bit suspicious towards Blaine's response. "Um…I hope this isn't supposed to be a religious conversation. I know when it comes to abortion I tend to have the same opinion as the Christians, but that doesn't mean anything…"

"No Kurt, I don't believe in God," Blaine said. "I just can't even believe that killing innocent babies is legal."

"Well, I don't think it needs to go as far as being totally illegal."

"Wait, what? Kurt you just contradicted yourself…"

"No I didn't." Kurt raised his voice a bit on his last few words.

Blaine looked almost…insulted at Kurt's attitude. "You, of all people, should understand that abortion is murdering babies."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I _do_ understand that Blaine, but not everybody else believes that. Let's get real here. Do you honestly think making abortion illegal will stop people from doing it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Blaine. Making abortion illegal will only make women go out and do it illegally, which is extremely unsafe. Do you know how many women have died from illegal abortions?"

"That's just karma. People really need to start taking responsibility for their actions."

Kurt couldn't help but feel that Blaine was being stubborn. "Blaine, trust me, if I knew someone who was planning on getting an abortion, I would do everything to stop her. I would educate her on her other choices and tell her everything I told you. But out in the real world these women need their freedom. I mean, I guess it would be better to terminate a pregnancy than to let some kid live with parents who hate or neglect it…" Kurt shuddered at his last sentence, picturing how horrible it would be to have parents like that.

Blaine also cringed at Kurt's words, starting to tear up. He tried to open his mouth, but no words escaped.

Kurt took the time to stop being mad at Blaine and actually notice what was going on. "Blaine are you -?"

"I'm sorry…" Blaine immediately answered, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Um…are you okay Blaine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…Can we just…talk about this another time?" Blaine asked.

"Of course."

Both boys stood up for a hug before Kurt walked Blaine to the door. "It's okay Blaine…"

I'll call you tonight." Blaine shed a smile under his sadness as he exited the house.

* * *

><p>AN: _Now it's intense! :D So, I guess I'll dedicate this chapter to Liz and Ally's three-way call with me earlier in the week, where I got a lot of ideas for this from. And also to the fact that I watched two abortions in my Ethics class this week…Chapter three will come shortly, don't forget to review! :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Too Much Too Soon

Title: "No Regrets, Just Love"  
><span>Chapter<span>: Three: "Too Much Too Soon"  
><span>Author<span>: StJimmyHasSinned

A/N: _Wow, I really suck for this long wait. I actually had half of this chapter typed up already, but then my laptop broke and I figured I'd wait for it to get fixed for me to continue and update. But a few days ago I found out that when it gets fixed I'm not getting my documents back, so I figured it would be a good idea to write it again. They say good things come with time, so I suppose this is just one of those examples…? Not really? Okay. Well anyway, I'm glad I didn't scare anyone away with my Klaine abortion rant. Honestly, I'm pro-life, but more open-minded like Kurt is here. I mean, if you're pro-choice, why should you get bashed? Anyway, since that's all irrelevant to the fic, I'm going to stop with the rant before I go too far (it's my favorite debate topic, hehe)._

_Also, some story notes: This fic is slightly AU, because Finn and Kurt were already step-brothers and living together during Laryngitis. Also, from this point on there will be a Kurt/Brittany flashback in each chapter._

Thanks to my reviewers:

_TeamBartie: I also love the way Kurt actually has a child! I'm glad you're enjoying it, thanks a bunch!_

_AliceKatie: I just realized we're both going to go a whole two months without choir conversations…How will we ever survive in this fanfiction world?_

_Varda Elena: You bring up a really good point in your review! And, again, sorry for sort of spoiling this fic a little, but at least you don't mind the spoilers._

_HPJellicleCat: Yes, yes there may be something there. Thanks for the review!_

_Lizsername: Yeah, you didn't review, but I know you always read like every chapter of everything I write so…thanks for your imaginary review!_

Same disclaimers, same warnings

A very thoughtful Kurt sat at the head of his bed, laptop resting on his covers, typing away at an essay that wasn't due for another week. Kurt could be quite the studious pupil at times like these, but that all depended on what his social life looked like, often putting it before his schoolwork. But here he was on a Friday afternoon, in his bed doing homework in advance, although he somehow couldn't keep his eyes fixated on the bright screen in front of him.

When Kurt could finally get himself lost in the essay once again, his cell phone began to vibrate and ring "Teenage Dream" from his pocket. And Katy Perry could only mean…

"Blaine Warbler 3" was calling!

He quickly reached for the phone and answered without hesitation. "Hello?"

"_Kurt, hey, it's me_," the Warbler started nervously. "_Do you want to hang out_?"

The countertenor stumbled, only because the question was sprung so fast. "I, uh…sure. My house? Or Dalton? Or the Lima Bean…" he trailed off, waiting for a reply.

"_No, no, I'll come to you…if that's okay. Is it_?"

When Bella abruptly hiccupped, Kurt looked down at her, reminded that they had no choice but to hang out at the Hummel-Hudson house. Confused, yet smiling nonetheless, Kurt answered, "Sounds great- it's my Bella day anyway. See you soon?"

"_Perfect_," Blaine replied hastily.

When the 'disconnected' sound came from the phone, Kurt shrugged, continuing what he was doing. Why was Blaine acting awkward? Possibly because their last talk consisted of Blaine getting upset and walking out on Kurt?

But let's face it, how could Kurt focus of something as trivial as an English paper with an infant crawling around on the bed next to him? Excepting defeat, he saved his work, shoved the computed aside, and scooped Bella up into his arms.

Blaine was right- how could anyone kill off an innocent child that had no say on the abortion? The whole concept of destroying something you created just didn't make sense to Kurt. Bella was now able to say "daddy" and "mommy" for the most part, and began to learn to walk on her two stumpy feet. Every step she made- even if tumbling and falling followed- excited Kurt to the highest degree. He wasn't exactly proud of what he'd done with Brittany all that time ago, but he certainly _was_ proud to call the tiny toddler staring up at him his own. Bella would, sadly, never have a completely normal life considering the circumstances, but for a teenage pregnancy things were going better than neither Kurt nor Brittany could have predicted…

~x~

_ The baseball cap; the plaid; the jeans that weren't even the slightest bit skinny; the _girl_…the blonde cheerleader on top of him, planting kisses all over his face and neck…This was everything that was _so not_ Kurt Hummel._

_ Kurt was trying to feel all over Brittany, trying to soak in everything about what he was doing, trying to actually enjoy what was going on. He would admit, Brittany was pretty and had a nice body, but Kurt just wasn't into her._

_He pulled away for a moment, to Brittany's dismay. "Your lip gloss tastes like root beer…It's weird." _

_Brittany shrugged, continuing to place kisses all over Kurt. She didn't want to talk, no, that wasn't what usually went on during her regular make-out sessions._

"_Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked curiously, pulling away again. "What do boys lips taste like?"_

_ Brittany thought for a moment…not that there was much 'thinking' really ever going on in her head. "Usually dip…Sometimes they taste like burgers…Or my armpits."_

_ Kurt glanced up at her curiously._

"_Kissing my armpits is a _really_ big turn-on for me."_

_ The boy rolled his eyes, continuing to brush light kisses on Brittany's lips. He then heard someone walking down the steps, but decided to not even acknowledge anyone. He actually hoped for the person to not be Carole; that wouldn't do him any good. Finn, maybe- at least then Finn could spread what he saw to all his football friends. But Kurt really wanted his father to be the figure standing before him. _

_And all it took was a gruff throat being cleared for Kurt to smile against Brittany's lips, because, yes- now his father would think he's straight…or something. "Whoa...am I interrupting something?" The voice of the older Hummel rang through the living room._

_ Kurt spat, removing himself for the girl. "You sure _are_."_

_ "Okay, I'm confused…" Burt started, looking at his son questionably. "I came home to find this note on your doorknob: 'Do not enter under any circumstances- I'm making out with a girl.' I just thought it was the start of one of your murder mystery dinners."_

_ "Dad, I really need you to respect my privacy. Brittany and I were just, uh, having sexual relations."_

_ "Hi…"Burt said, nodding awkwardly as Brittany waved at him. He motioned toward his son to get up._

_ Kurt's poker face remained perfect as he nonchalantly walked over to his dad, although his heart was pounding deep within._

"_Hey Kurt, I've been sort of dealing for months with you being gay and everything; now you're telling me that's not the case?"_

_ The boy exhaled loudly, replying, "Dad, you and I have more in common than I would have thought: the flannel, the Mellencamp, the _ladies._"_

_ "Okay, well, you're free to be whoever you are. Just let me know when you make up your mind, and I'll do the best I can, but I'm good either way." Burt didn't really know what else to say to his son. Deep down, he knew this was just some sort of wacky teenage phase, but also didn't want to say something wrong to set Kurt off.. "Nice to meet you," he said, smiling at the girl who was dressed in clothes that seemed a bit too risqué for his liking._

_ Brittany smiled, once again, blankly._

"_You kids be…careful, alright? And you have to respect her- these things get serious."_

_Kurt nodded, impatiently waiting for his dad to leave him alone._

"_Use protection." Burt added in finally, disappearing up the stairs._

_ Kurt turned back to Brittany, flashing an uneasy smile. Really, his dad knew how to embarrass him, and made good use of that when he wanted to._

_Confused, Brittany asked, "Does he mean like, a burglar alarm?"_

_Kurt was speechless. _This is why I'm gay_, he thought. He honestly had no idea how to reply, so instead decided to continue what he was doing. It seemed silly…Now that Burt had seen him with a girl; he should have let her go home, right? But instead, his curiosity got the best of him, and he decided to experiment a bit more- it's not like Kurt would get many more moments like this to experiment, at least in high school, even if he did have to settle for a girl…_

_As the kissing continued, Kurt let his hands run over Brittany's arms. "Do you…Do you want to…?" Kurt felt uncomfortable asking for such a request as sex. It was weird…He was gay, totally gay, but he felt that his dad wasn't convinced enough._

_When Brittany nodded eagerly, it was officially settled. After all, having a perfect record meant a lot to her…_

_Kurt's heart pounded furiously as he led Brittany up the stairs…_

~x~

Kurt dazed off for a few minutes, remembering back to when all the baby craziness began.

What also seemed off was the fact of _why_ Blaine had taken that conversation to heart.

Then it occurred to Kurt. Blaine. They had barely talked that whole week, and didn't even make weekend plans with each other. Was the curly-haired boy still mad at him? Why was he even mad to begin with? All Kurt did was voice his opinion, which Blaine pretty much agreed with.

The next thing Kurt knew, when he returned from his daze, the doorbell rang.

_Shit_, Blaine.

A/N: _Yay for the most rushed ending/cliffhanger everrrr. Plus a million 'r's because I'm hyperrr! Yeah, so sorry for that rushed part, but I just wanted to get back on track with this fic. I guess everything that was supposed to be added to the end of this chapter will be in the next. Reviews please! :) Bye!_


End file.
